


Frowny Face

by winterironspiderling



Series: WinterSpider Ficlet Series 2020 [13]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: M/M, Miscommunication, Texting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-13
Updated: 2020-02-13
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:14:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22699222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/winterironspiderling/pseuds/winterironspiderling
Summary: Day Thirteen of WFFC//Peter texts Bucky, but he never responds.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Peter Parker
Series: WinterSpider Ficlet Series 2020 [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1619971
Comments: 6
Kudos: 117
Collections: Winterspider February Ficlet Challenge 2020





	Frowny Face

_Hey, Bucky. How’s it going?_

Peter had been compulsively checking his phone every minute since he sent Bucky the text. For the first hour, he felt silly since Bucky was probably busy; he would give it more time.

After more than ten hours went by, Peter felt hurt. What had he done wrong to make Bucky ignore him? He knew Bucky had other things going on, and maybe he was on a mission, or something, but still. Peter always made time to text people back even when he was on patrol. He could swing and text like a pro. What was Bucky’s excuse?

Peter waited another day before sending another message.

_Are you ok? Maybe you lost your phone? Just wanted to say hi…_

After that message went unanswered, Peter decided he wasn’t going to bother trying again. He changed Bucky’s name in his phone to an angry frown emoji and left it at that.

\--

When he saw Bucky at the compound, Peter was fully prepared to ignore him, but apparently they weren’t on the same page.

“Peter,” Bucky greeted with his debilitating smile.

Peter hated how attractive Bucky was, probably more than he hated that Bucky didn’t answer his texts.

“Hi.”

Bucky’s face fell. “What’s wrong?”

Peter huffed. He knew he was being a big baby about it, but it was frustrating. He had been so excited to get Bucky’s phone number, and every time they spoke in person, Peter felt like they had a real connection. So where was the disconnect?

“Why are you even talking to me?”

“What do you mean?” Bucky frowned. “We always talk when you come to the compound. I thought we were friends.”

“Right,” Peter said. “That’s what I thought too.”

“Am I missing something?”

“If we’re friends, why don’t you answer my texts? I asked you how you were like a month ago, man. You could’ve been dead for all I knew.” Peter crossed his arms.

Bucky raised his eyebrows. “You’ve been texting me?”

“Yeah.”

“I don’t know anything about any texts…if you’d messaged me I definitely would’ve answered.”

“It’s fine,” Peter sighed. “Don’t worry about it.”

“Here, look at my phone.” Bucky held the device out for Peter to examine.

“I don’t need to.” Now Peter felt guilty for getting so worked up. Bucky genuinely seemed to have no idea what he was talking about.

“No,” Bucky said. “Maybe there’s something I’m not doing right. I never got any messages.”

Peter swiped a few times, turning on the cellular data and making sure iMessage was enabled. He couldn’t help but laugh when a few dozen notifications came through.

“Oh, shit.” Bucky ran his hand through his hair.

“That makes me feel better,” Peter said. “Guess you really weren’t ignoring me.”

“I would never ignore you.”

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sure Bucky is very technologically saavy despite his old age, but iPhones can be a real bitch, so I still think it's realistic. ;) (I've missed messages before because of having my stupid data off, etc, and it's annoying.)


End file.
